


Four

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Sub Dean, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: “How many was that already? Four?”“Yes.” Dean licked his lips as you crawled closer, mouth opening like he was about to speak. As if remembering the rules, he quickly pressed his lips together, eyes darting away.That wouldn’t do.





	

Pleasure made your body sing, muscles jumping as you gasped. You pulled the vibrator away, thumb absently pushing the switch from ‘high’ to ‘off’. The plastic toy was deposited at the foot of the bed carelessly.

Sheets rustled, soft cotton wrinkling under restless movement. Fine black rope encircled freckled ankles, length taut and secured to the bed’s frame. Strong calves climbed to thick, bowed thighs dusted with fine gold hair. Nestled between pinked cheeks, the base of a jade-green plug peeked out. A softened belly hollowed under your gaze, hips lifting minutely before settling under a firm look from you. Dusky nipples practically begged for attention, ringed already with blooming bruises from your earlier teasing. Plump lips were parted, swollen and spit-slick, around heavy breaths. Wide green eyes tracked your every movement with an impatient, pleading sort of hunger.

You allowed yourself a smirk, running one hand down your belly to tease yourself. Your hips jerked at the touch.

“You like watching me.” It wasn’t really a question. You knew some of Dean’s favorite things were making and watching his partners orgasm.

“Yes.” Dean’s voice was husky, the syllable hitching in the middle like he wanted to say more.

You waited, half-expecting him to continue. He didn’t, following your rules perfectly. It earned him a kiss to his knee. The muscle underneath the skin jumped at the contact. His hips lifted again.

“How many was that already? Four?”

“Yes.” Dean licked his lips as you crawled closer, mouth opening like he was about to speak. As if remembering the rules, he quickly pressed his lips together, eyes darting away.

That wouldn’t do.

You stroked the backs of your fingers along the insides of his thighs. His body arched at the touch, blond-tipped lashes fluttering.

It’d been nearly an hour since you’d started the scene. You’d teased Dean for a majority of that time, stopping only to pleasure yourself when he was close to coming. How he wasn’t already out-of-his-mind from orgasm-denial was beyond you. You’d never been able to push a sub this far for this long.

Dean’s cock was full, curved and thick, lying over his lower belly. The head was flushed, pearls of precome weeping freely, making his skin shine. It twitched under your gaze, another bead of precome joining the pool under the crown.

One more, you’d get one more orgasm before allowing Dean to come.

You crawled over his hips. Dean’s breath hitched again, hips bucking in a bid for friction of any sort.

Higher you moved, and Dean seemed to realize your intentions. Something akin to a groan rumbled in his chest, coming out muffled from behind his teeth.

You straddled his head, turning so that his body was spread before you. Your knees pressed against the tops of his shoulders. His fingers curled, twisting around the rope that pulled his arms wide. His chest heaved, flush creeping down his collarbone and making his freckles stand out. His lips parted, tongue darting out to slide along the curve of the lower.

“Taste me. Lick me. _Make me come, Dean_.”

You lowered yourself carefully, so as not to overwhelm him. Hot breath washed over your sensitive skin. His scruff tickled the insides of your thighs. You’d have beard-burn after this for sure. Oh but it’d be worth it.

At the first touch of his tongue, your hips twitched.

Dean was no stranger to this, to oral pleasure. But it was a different game without his hands. From the periphery of your vision, you saw his fingers curl into and out of fists. After a moment, he seemed to get his bearings with uncanny ease. Your eyes slid shut as his tongue searched out your most sensitive spots and teased them back to life.

You leaned forward a bit, hand trailing down the subtle curve of his belly. The soft skin belied a core of strength and iron, though it hollowed beneath your touch. You swiped the tip of your forefinger through the pool of precome on his belly, waiting a moment before rubbing the wetness over the crown of his cock.

The length jerked under the sudden attention. Dean let out a surprised noise that sounded suspiciously like a whimper before lapping at your sex in earnest.

You daubed at the moisture weeping from the tip, painting it downward in barely-there touches that made the muscles of his thighs clench and jump with the effort of remaining still. Satisfied that he was slick enough, you curled your fingers, running the bottom of your fist over the head. Slowly, you stroked down, stopping to swipe your thumb over and around the crown.

Another noise was muffled against the skin of your thigh, hot breath turning cool over the wetness there.

“Ah, ah.” You chastised when his hips began chasing your hand, his head falling away along with your building orgasm. “You don’t come until I do.”

Dean groaned, setting back into your sex with renewed vigor. His mouth pressed close, lips smacking against your wetness as his tongue forayed. He honed in on your clit, sucking on it gently before flicking it with his tongue. The alternation of suction and fast, hard friction had your back arching quickly.

You planted one palm on his chest, hips rolling over his mouth. Dean’s lip wrapped around your clit, sucking strongly. He hummed, a deliberate, seductive noise that sent delicious vibration singing along your nerve-endings. Amidst the suction and humming, his tongue pressed, rubbed, flicked once, twice and…You were _gone_.

“Dean! Ah! So good, _so_ good. _Ahahah_!” You ground down, working yourself against his mouth as your body spasmed.

Dean pressed up eagerly, chasing you with his tongue and lips, groaning along with your every moan.

Finally, you pulled away, still shaky from orgasm. You moved away only to straddle his hips once more.

“You want to come, Dean?” You wrapped your palm around his base, positioning him.

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes. _Fuck_ , please, _yes_.” Dean pulled at the ropes as he spoke, muscles playing beneath his skin in a tantalizing display.

His cheeks were flushed, mouth and jaw still wetted from pleasing you. His lips were cherry-red and swollen, his eyes fever-bright. His light hair was damp with sweat, sticking up here and there from your fingers.

You smiled, running the head of his cock along your sex. His hips bucked to no avail, tied as he was. With no warning, you slid the very tip of him inside.

“ _Shit! Ah, fuck!_ ” Again, Dean pressed upward only to get no-where.

You rocked your hips, sliding up and down the barest bit.

“Can you come from this?”

Dean let out a guttural noise that devolved into something that sounded like a whine.

“Let me come. I need to come. I gotta-I need- Let me come-”

“What? You can’t come from this?” You continued your teasing rolls. “I can come from this.”

Dean’s head canted to the side, teeth flashing as they sank into his lower lip. Oh, he was close. But you weren’t done just yet.

“You want to come so bad, don’t you? Yeah? Yeah, you do. How do I feel?”

Dean let out a choked noise at the question, like he wanted to answer but couldn’t. His eyes scrunched shut with effort, brow furrowing as he huffed loudly.

“All hot and wet and tight and silky…Is that how I feel? Hmmm, Dean?”

Another sound, this one more wounded and hungry.

“Look at me, Dean. Open your eyes. Look at me.”

Those hazy green eyes opened, pupils blown with want. Immediately, they flicked down, down…To where the two of you were joined shallowly, your hips rocking lazily over his. Those swollen, spit-slick lips parted around a long, low groan that broke into a desperate cry.

“What if I sank down all the way? Just once. Just once down all the way. Took you all the way down to the root. Do you think you would come, then? Hmm, Dean? Would you come, then?”

That drew an even-more-delirious noise from him. His head kicked back, throat working and chest heaving.

You laughed breathlessly, finally taking mercy on him.

Dean writhed as you slid down his length. His head came up, eyes locking with yours as your circled your hips over his.

“Oh, fuck, Y/N. Please.” The last word was a near unintelligible groan. “Please, let me come. Need to come. Need…Need. _Please_ -”

You shushed him gently, setting up a quick-and-dirty grind that had sparks zipping along your nerves in no-time.

“ _Close, close_.” Dean warned, voice catching.

“Come for me, Dean.”

Dean’s back arched as much as it was allowed. The ropes groaned threateningly, bed-frame squeaking. His head slammed back on the pillows, mouth opening wide in a wordless, husky cry. He quaked, body shuddering through orgasm.

You were helpless not to tumble after him, your own climax triggered by his. You rode him until you both shook from oversensitivity, Breaths coming harsh and ragged around satisfied smiles.

The ropes loosened beneath your expert fingers, falling away to hang over the floor and the foot of the bed. You coaxed Dean’s legs apart with soft touches, gently pulling his plug free and kissing his hip. After a quick spot-check of the pair of your bodies with a wet cloth, you pulled the blankets over Dean’s hips.

“I’m gonna go grab a couple bottles of water, okay? Maybe some protein bars if we have them. Can you stay awake for me?”

Dean grunted what sounded something like an assent. His eyelids drooped at half-mast. A cat-got-the-canary grin still pulled at the corners of his lips even as he slumped back against the pillows.

You allowed yourself a softer smile before draping your naked form in a robe and setting out for the bunker’s kitchen. It took you only a moment to gather up a few bottled waters and a handful of protein bars. Then, you were on your way back to the room, coast thankfully clear of curious angels and decidedly un-curious younger Winchesters.

Dean was sprawled out over the bed when you returned, a pillow clutched in one arm and breaths close to a rhythm of sleep.

You deposited the water and snacks on the nightstand, shucking your robe before crawling under the blanket. Dean’s skin was warm beneath your hand, the divot of a scar dipping under your fingertips.

“Hey, sleepyhead. Can you wake up a minute?”

“‘M not sleepin’, yet.” Dean dragged himself into a haphazard seated position.

He accepted the bottled water you offered him, drinking it down in one go before tearing into one of the protein bars with gusto. As he ate, you sipped your own water and tried to see if he’d pulled anything from tugging at the ropes.

“Any soreness? Chafing from the ropes? You were pulling pretty hard on them-”

“Nah. And that was just ‘cause you’re a fuckin’ tease, Y/N.” Dean slanted a cocksure grin at you, tossing the crumpled wrapper into the wastebin. “Which was great, by the way. That was great. You’re great.”

You smiled, head ducking and shoulders lifting in a shrug as you set your bottle away and drew the covers higher.

“You were wonderful, too. You’re a very good submissive, Dean. You did a very good job, tonight. Thank you for letting me domme you.”

The beginnings of color crept over Dean’s neck. He blustered for a moment before falling down beside you at your gentle insistence. The mattress bounced before he pulled you close against his chest.

“Yeah, well. You, uh, you sure know what you’re doing. You’re not too bad, yourself, Y/N.”

You smiled against his neck.

“Get some rest, big guy. Who knows what we’ll wake up to.”

A husky laugh rumbled against your ear.

“That a promise?”

“We’ll just see, won’t we?”


End file.
